hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Meleoron
|kana = メレオロン |rōmaji = Mereoron |also known as = Jail (ジェイル, Jeiru) |name = Meleoron |manga debut = Chapter 189 |anime debut = Episode 79 (2011) |japanese voice = Nobuo Tobita |gender = Male |hair = Blonde |eyes = Green |occupation = Chimera Ant Division Commander (former) |type = Specialization |abilities = Perfect Plan God's Accomplice |Abilities = Perfect Plan God's Accomplice |image gallery = yes}} Meleoron (メレオロン, Mereoron) is a pacifistic chameleon-like Chimera Ant. His defining ability is to make himself invisible. He is an eccentric among Chimera Ants, as he dislikes fighting and killing. His original name as a human was Jail (ジェイル, Jeiru). Appearance Meleoron has the appearance of a chameleon, has short blonde hair with a matching color shaggy goatee, and dresses in a gray hooded sweatshirt and sweatpants. Personality Meleoron is good-natured in general, being one of the few Chimera Ants to leave the colony upon witnessing the King's merciless nature. He also seems to be quite perceptive and understanding, as shown when he noticed Killua's sadness during the Palace Invasion arc. Background In his former human life, Meleoron was the foster child of Peggy. Plot Chimera Ant arc When his division were hunting humans for the queen, he appeared while one of his subordinates, a Koala Chimera Ant, killed a human telling him that if he enjoys killing so much, Koala should enlist on another division.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 After the king was bornHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213 and the queen died, he is one of the division commanders that left the colony.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 When Gon was on his way to the palace of the Republic of East Gorteau, he sent his soldiers to go after him to test Gon's skills. After Gon beat his henchmen, he decided to form a partnership with Gon to attack the king with the help of his ability the "God's Accomplice," as he was able to remember some of his memories when he was human. After he left the colony and found out that Peggy (who was killed by the King) was his foster parent, he wanted vengeance against the king. During the siege on East Gorteau palace, Meleoron mainly assisted Knuckle to secretly place Hakoware on Youpi but also helped Killua and Morel to escape from him. He and Knuckle are knocked unconscious and captured by Meruem while trying to get away from the palace. After the events of East Gorteau, he is seen sitting beside a bedridden Shoot McMahon. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc When Killua brings Alluka to the hospital to heal Gon, Meleoron is seen waiting with Ikalgo and many other of Gon's companions outside. Soon after Gon is healed, he, Ikalgo, Palm, Shoot, and Knuckle see pictures sent by Gon of a flock of Small-Billed Swans flying into the sunset. Abilities & Powers Even though Meleoron has the rank of a Squadron Leader, he himself admits his fighting strength is only on par with a common soldier ant. During his time as a Squadron Leader, he had authority over his underlings, and retained his influence until he allied himself with the Extermination Team. Due to his genetic makeup, Meleoron is able to stick to walls and turn invisible. He is rather proficient at stealth, as he is able to move silently and conceal his smell. However, Koala, Killua and Gon have all managed to sense his presence distinctly, with Koala even managing to pinpoint his location. If remaining unnoticed is of crucial importance, he resorts to his Nen abilities. He is capable of holding his breath for up to two minutes while calm and half that under moderate psychological pressure, provided he remains immobile. However, severe stress may cause this time to be reduced drastically. Meleoron is also fairly analytical, and a good liar. Nen In addition to Meleoron's natural ability to turn invisible, he also has two secret Nen abilities unknown to other Chimera Ants. Stats Trivia * His name is probably derived from "chameleon", the clade of lizards he is based on. References Navigation fr:Meleolon Category:Characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen users Category:Specialists Category:Male characters Category:Squadron Leaders Category:Magical beast Category:Former Antagonists Category:Extermination team members Category:Non combat based nen users